


Close Every Door

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Andrew Lloyd Webber drabbles:  Joseph [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth





	1. Chapter 1

Aegnor knew he was to die.  All the windows were barred, the light shut out, the day darkened; he could see nothing else.  The least of the descendants of Finwë, he knew his unimportance as none of the other Noldor ever would. 

 _I shall escape this place, the endless battles, I shall enjoy the peace of Valinor --_

Whywhywhy?

No longer will I be bound by my fate, bound to those who slew my kin, I was a fool to come --

If I had not, I would never have seen, never known my Andreth --

Andreth --

Where was she now?  Had she wed one of her own race, perhaps?  Borne him children?

 _Do they release those in Mandos who hate figments of their own imaginations?_   Aegnor laughed, and sang, and did not care when finally he was pierced by orc-arrows --

 _I shall remain alone to the end, remembering the morning in the hills of Dorthonion_


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Bingley sat very still, staring out her window.  They would not let her out, they were keeping her imprisoned in this room where she had last held her son. 

 _We were going to call him Bennet, for Papa_ , she thought dully.  She had never dreamed that _she_ might lose one, not after carrying him -- _him_ , she would scream the next time someone called her child _it_ \-- for so long.  Not after her mother and uncle each had five children who lived to plague them, that was what Uncle Gardiner said.

Jane longed to hold a child to her, whether her own or not, she felt so alone, the world hidden from her, the windows barred, the light shut out --

She heard a wail.

 _I’m imagining things now._

“Jane?”  The door unbolted; she drew a long shuddering breath, staring at the sister she had not seen for months.

“The baby, I heard a baby.”

“Lydia brought her daughter.”  Neither mentioned their niece’s healthy size for a child born only eight months after her parents’ marriage.

“Let me hold her.  Please.  Ask Lydia . . . she won’t mind.”

Five minutes later, she was rocking little Bess Wickham in her arms, humming a lullaby and weeping silently.


End file.
